


Strange

by astolat



Series: POI works [22]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M, Not-Quite-Unrequited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 01:48:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The idea’s never even occurred to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange

**Author's Note:**

> Originally [posted to tumblr](http://astolat.tumblr.com/post/48489637435/strange) in a thread started by livenudebigfoot and inspired by convo about [her unrequited Reese/Finch hiatus fic](http://livenudebigfoot.tumblr.com/post/48465611101/can-you-please-write-something-sad-with-reese).

When Reese asks, a flat note of desperation in his voice, Harold simply stares at him, at first. The idea’s never even occurred to him.  It rarely ever does, of course; he’s gone years without sex, not much noticing the lack. Not that he doesn’t enjoy it, but it’s one of too many interesting things to do with too little time to do them in; too many things to build, too many thoughts to explore, too many books to read, and sexual encounters are so frequently awkward and time-consuming to arrange. It was one of the very pleasurable aspects of finally being in a committed relationship. 

Which, he supposes, this is: until death do them part, from the day they met.

Of course, he hasn’t the least interest in John sexually, and can’t help an internal wince at the discomfort likely to be associated with the mechanics, but those don’t really seem to have much weight, comparably. He says, still bemused, “Oh, certainly. Where — ” He looks around the library, a little helplessly: on the couch? On the twin air mattress in the back —    

“ _Harold_ ,” John breathes out, in raw gratitude, and he’s sliding to his knees and fumbling, astonishingly clumsy, for Harold’s pants. Harold rests his hands rather blankly on John’s head as John — oh. 

Harold’s thoughts fork into a dozen parallel tracks as John sucks his cock with passionate eagerness. The vague relief of  _there’s no discomfort involved after all_  and a mildly surprised _this is very nice_  and the practical  _how very convenient this will be_ and the simple mechanics of saying  _yes, john, yes_ at the appropriate intervals, and withholding his climax the right length of time to communicate enthusiasm. 

But climbing above all of that is the rising swell of affection, of tenderness:  _dear John_ , and the startled realization of how very much John evidently wanted this. 

Harold strokes John’s head gently. There won’t be any need to lie to John. They won’t talk about it. Harold will ask John to come home with him tonight and henceforth. He’ll say  _I love you_  with perfect sincerity, because  _not quite this way_ hasn’t the least meaning. They’ll have sex, they’ll share a bed. Harold finds he’s very much looking forward to that; there’s a particular lonely corner of 4am that he’s seen too many times, and he’s glad to think that now he’ll be able to roll over and see John beside him, reach out and feel the rise and fall of his chest. 

They’ll be — happy. And that, of all things, is by far the strangest to contemplate. 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Enough](https://archiveofourown.org/works/779432) by [killalla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/killalla/pseuds/killalla)
  * [Strange [PODFIC]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5707984) by [DesireeArmfeldtPodfic (DesireeArmfeldt)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesireeArmfeldt/pseuds/DesireeArmfeldtPodfic)




End file.
